


Ketch Fire

by Ending_To_Begin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Magic, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, but similar idea?, can be either sans/reader or sans/grillby, either way it's hilarious, materialized tongue, not really... Sans drinks ketchup, whatever your preference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ending_To_Begin/pseuds/Ending_To_Begin
Summary: The first time you catch Sans with a ketchup bottle...





	Ketch Fire

**Author's Note:**

> My work is not Beta-ed. Have tips feel free :D

The first time you catch Sans with a ketchup bottle, he eyes you with disinterest and shrugs. It's as if the clean bottle is nothing strange and he is used to being called a… holic of some sort, and is resigned to that fact. But it's not what he might have thought.

No, you have been fascinated and curious.

What did it mean? How did he do it?

You see several bottles finished in his hands, but you could never catch more than the first swig, which is, okay, weird. There is no getting around admitting that. But you are always distracted and moved away without ever being able to see more. You always return to his hands fiddling with an empty bottle, Perfectly clean. Once it had only been a few minutes you had been away, yet low and behold.

He probably knew you were watching him, but still likely misunderstood… judging by his reaction anyway.

“How do you do that- How do you get it so clean?”

Your hand claps over your mouth, but you hadn't been able to stop it this time. You knew you'd eventually ask it out loud, but you hadn't figured you'd be facing the skeleton and confronting him directly, if on accident.

His eyes go wide in surprise. He blinks at you several times, but he doesn't seem offended. No, he also seems rather curious at the moment.

Picking up the bottle and glancing at it, you could swear he gives you a genuine smile- even though his face never really changes.

“How do I do it, huh?”

His eyes slide back to you and you have the mind to feel just the smallest bit shy. But what the heck? What's the harm in nodding anyway?

“Hand me another one and I'll show ya,” he says. There's something different about his tone. He sounds almost… bemused, despite never having shown anyone before. Like it was obvious.

You hand him the bottle on the counter anyway. It isn't obvious to YOU after all.

Sans easily pops the cap from the top with a boney finger and, using the same hand, lifts it as in a toast.

“Cheers,” he says and brings it to his teeth.

You expect to see his usual first swig, and possibly expect to somehow have your eyes pried from Sans’ elusive secret, but to your surprise, neither happens.

No. The bottle never touches to his bones. To your shock, blue magic forms right in front of his teeth. If you didn't know any better, you would have called the shape a tongue.. but it really is more of a tentacle… but stranger still it doesn't seem to be attached to anything. His teeth did not part, the glow does not connect to any part of his jaw… it is just there. And then Sans inserts it into the ketchup bottle.

It is like a sentient… writhing.. straw.

A part of you lurches a little- goosebumps appearing on your arms- but another part of you is utterly fascinated. Yet another part is even… a little aroused.. but perhaps that is because Sans isn't just eating up his odd snack… he is thoroughly, er, enjoying it.

His.. well, call it a tongue, slides ever so slowly around the inside of the bottle, just reaching the ketchup, swirling slowly as the red condiment disappears within the magic.

How strange it is to watch… but damn if that isn't neat. _Damn_ if ideas weren't popping into your head about how damn useful that appendage is… could be.

In the back of your mind you somehow register that no one else is privy to this lewd display- you're certain they would be having some appreciable reaction- and your face heats more. You hadn't realized a blush was there in the first place, but it's really no surprise.

His materialized appendage has cleaned the bottle almost to a third of the way, ever so slowly, and still you are riveted.

He continues to clean it, eyes watching and waiting, as if you could ever grow bored of watching.

You blink and it's suddenly empty, turning lazily in Sans’ fingers.

It would have been utterly satisfying to watch him slowly, lewdly clean the rest of his snack, but perhaps Sans is trying to ensure you don't produce a more obvious sign of your arousal.. or he's just looking out for the rest of the customers. Or both.

Your blush hasn't gone away, but it's immediately apparent you are needed elsewhere. Sans had answered your question after all, and there's no reason to be standing around.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like my works? Wanna drop a line? Find me on Tumblr!!  
> ending-to-begin.tumblr.com
> 
> Wanna help me keep writing? Send me a coffee!!
> 
> Ko-fi.com/endingtobegin


End file.
